


Tenable

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Tenable, game show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen have a go at a game show. That game show being Tenable hosted by Warwick Davies (Who's a direct ancestor of the Emperor of the Tyberian Empire.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tenable

The cameras started and the theme music played and Warwick Davis started his introduction.

"...Today's team, we have Torchwood and their Captain, Jack." Warwick faces them. "Where did come up with the name Torchwood from?"

Jack sat up straight. "That's where we work." He said, knowing that this universe didn't have a Torchwood.

Warwick smiled. "Ok then. Let's play Tenable." He moved to his podium. "Are you ready, Torchwood, for your first question?"

The question popped up onto the screen. "Name the top ten countries that produce coffee beans." He turned to face to Torchwood. "Now then Captain Jack. Who do you think is right for this question."

Jack grinned. "Ianto. This is Ianto's question."

Warwick smiled into the camera. "Come up then Ianto and play Tenable." 

Ianto walked up.

"Welcome to the game Ianto," Warwick said to him. "Do you know your coffee beans then?"

Ianto nodded slightly. "I like coffee but I only make it with the quality stuff."

"I've heard about this famous coffee of yours," Warwick said. "Now do you understand the question?"

"Yes, it's pretty clear," Ianto told him.

Warwick looked into the camera again. "Ok, then Ianto. What's your first answer going to be."

Ianto didn't have to think. "Brazil."

Warwick stared at the board. "Is Brazil our first Tenable answer?"

The board bonged and it stopped at the top.

"It is Tenable!" Warwick cried. "What's your next answer going to be."

For the next seven minutes or so, Ianto gave nine correct answers and won the team £15,000.

Warwick looked at the camera again. "So Ianto won his team a whopping great £15,000 and he'll be playing in the final with his Captain Jack. The next question is... Top ten most populated cities in Wales." Warwick looked at the team. "So then Jack, who do you think is right for this question?"

Jack wasn't sure about this one. "I think, maybe Gwen."

Gwen looked at him like he was crazy but she got up and stood in front of the presenter. 

"So then Gwen." Warwick started. "How do you find this question?"

"Terrible," Gwen said. "I can't do geography."

Warwick still had a smile on his face but that was only because the produces said he needed to smile a lot. "And you have a husband."

Gwen nodded. "Yes, Rhys."

Warwick nodded. "Ok, then Gwen. Give me your first tenable answer."

"Cardiff." She said. Cardiff was first. Then she said Newport and Swansea but she couldn't go any further, so she nominated Tosh.

"Barry," Tosh answered unsurely. Barry got eight on the list.

Gwen then said caerphilly but Jack overruled her and said Wrexham which got forth. Gwen came back save to the team with an extra £1000. 

The next question was... "Top ten most popular Uk Supermarkets."

Owen was put for this question. His first answer was Tesco, then Sainsbury's. He won an extra £2500 for the team.

Tosh had to stand up and the question she got was. "Top ten most expensive Universities." She could seven answers right and landed the team with an extra £5000.

Jack was up next and last. His question was simple. "Top ten characters in Torchwood." Jack grinned and came up to the top.

"What do you think about this one then Captain?" Warwick asked.

Jack grinned. "Oh, this one should be easy. My first answer is Ianto Jones because he deserves to be at the top...

* * *

Ianto woke up to Jack laying practically on top of him. Jack was awake through.

"You sounded like you were having a pretty restless dream Ianto." The immortal told him. He got up so Ianto could sit properly.

"I was." The Welshman rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "We were in a game show and we were winning a lot."

Jack smiled. "Which one."

Ianto rested his head on Jacks' shoulder. "Tenable."

"The one with Warwick Davis?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded. "I swear I've seen him before in the future."

Ianto shrugged. "Maybe you have." He lay back down again. "I'm going back to sleep to see who wins."

Jack kissed him on his head. "Ok. I'll go and make breakfast then." And with that, Jack went to make food while Ianto Dozed off.


End file.
